


Главное – вовремя сказать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Умино Ирука, ты всегда такой идиот?»





	Главное – вовремя сказать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199225) by [ericales (anenko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/ericales). 



***

  
Боль ощущалась легким раздражением где-то на заднем плане, что неопровержимо свидетельствовало – кто-то расщедрился на очень хорошие лекарства. Ирука на щелочку разлепил глаза и изумленно улыбнулся в потолок. Он был до странного, до нелепого  _живым_ – будучи твердо уверен, что не должен им быть.  
– Очнулся-таки.  
Голос был знакомым. Ирука признал бы Какаши даже будучи полумертвым и по жабры накачанным болеутоляющими – каким он, собственно, и был. Ирука усмехнулся еще шире, почти до боли растягивая пересохшие губы. Перед глазами все плыло, но далекий потолок внезапно перекрыл крупный план лица Какаши – вверх ногами и очень, очень близко.  
– Ты тут, – не в силах скрыть изумление, сказал Ирука.  
– А почему тебя это удивляет? – поинтересовался Какаши. – Разве не так ведут себя настоящие друзья? Мы же  _друзья_ , да, Ирука?   
Такой интонации у Какаши он еще не слышал. В пояснице, словно холодные мурашки, зашевелились первые ростки тревоги.  
– Ну да, – осторожно заметил Ирука, – да, конечно. – Протянуть руку к Какаши оказалось не легче, чем брести через грязь. Какаши не увернулся, хотя движение Ируки было страшно замедленным и настолько ясным, что его намерение угадал бы даже недогенин. Ткань маски Какаши от постоянного использования была мягкой, а его кожа под пальцами Ируки, остановившимися ровно над краем маски, – теплой. – Какаши, пожалуйста, скажи, что случилось?!  
Какаши отстранился и привычно ссутулился.  
– Ты ввязался в самый разгар боя, в котором тебе вообще нечего было делать, – тон Какаши был совершенно обычным – даже слегка пофигистичным, но даже маска не могла скрыть, насколько напряжено его лицо. – Ирука-сенсей, ты умер.  
– А, – облегченно выдохнул Ирука, – именно так я себя и чувствую. – Он маньячно ухмыльнулся, широко и зубасто. – Ну я хоть блеснул напоследок?  
– Нет, – сухо сказал Какаши, – спи уже.   
– Мог бы поиметь совесть и солгать умершему, – пробормотал Ирука, едва заметив, как вздрогнул Какаши от его слов, потому что глаза у него уже слипались. – Останешься со мной?  
– Сколько получится, – ответил тот.   


***

  
Сон Ируки оказался лишь временной передышкой. Боль, ранее ощущавшаяся где-то вдали, стала его постоянным спутником, и физический дискомфорт преследовал его даже во сне. К тому же к боли примешивались беспокойные видения – полусны, полувоспоминания, – хотя после пробуждения он их почти не помнил, только пересохшее горло свидетельствовало о пережитом ужасе.   
Ирука резко выдохнул и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть в ставший слишком знакомый потолок.  
На стуле рядом с кроватью лежал экземпляр Ичи-Ичи – кричаще-оранжевая обложка поблекла от солнца и дождей, а треснутый переплет говорил о частом чтении. На полу стояла пустая кружка, от которой все еще пахло зеленым чаем. Значит, Какаши вряд ли ушел надолго, и, уж конечно, вернется.   
Ирука разжал вцепившиеся в одеяло пальцы – пока напряжение не схлынуло, он и не подозревал, насколько разволновался  
Он не знал, откуда взялось не оставляющее его чувство неловкости. После предательства Мизуки Ирука был выбит из колеи – к тому же пришлось разрабатывать спину, иначе бы он вообще не мог двигаться (а рядом маячил образ Ибики). Так что Ируке уже доводилось постоять на краю гибели, плюс опыт пробуждения в госпитале был далеко не первым – так что же было не так?! Плечо прострелило болью, когда Ирука резко поднял руку, чтобы с силой потереть глаза, но он сжал зубы и проигнорировал боль.  
– Что же я пропустил? – прошептал Ирука; из-за лекарств его голос стал низким и хриплым.  
– Может, я тебе напомню? – спросил стоящий на пороге Какаши. Он задумчиво склонил голову и окинул Ируку оценивающим взглядом полуприкрытого глаза.  
От того, что его застукали, на чунина нахлынули смущение и раздражение: разговор с самим собой – плохая привычка для ниндзя. Ирука проглотил острый ответ, вновь потер лицо, прежде чем прижать ладонь к груди, и натянуто улыбнулся Какаши:  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Какаши захлопнул ногой дверь и, не отрывая взгляда от Ируки, подошел, остановившись у самого края кровати. Чтобы ясно видеть лицо Какаши, Ируке пришлось выгнуть шею под неудобным углом – сволочь, да он просто издевался! Нелепая вспышка радости от мысли, что Какаши вернулся и начал вести себя по-прежнему, сменилась раздражением.  
Какаши радостно сощурился:  
– Ты, Ирука, повел себя как какая-нибудь героиня Ичи-Ичи, – он небрежно отмахнулся от сдавленного возмущенного восклицания Ируки и продолжил: – Лежал на моих руках, весь такой истекающий кровью и умирающий, и твердил, как сильно ты меня любишь. Что любил меня всегда и все такое. Романтично, правда?  
– Я не… – запротестовал Ирука, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец.  
– Ты да, – заверил его Какаши. – Такую сцену не позабудешь, даже если захочется. Скажи-ка мне, сенсей, у тебя что, любовные признания на смертном одре в привычку вошли?  
Когда-то, вспомнил Ирука, он пообещал себе, что не позволит разрушить то, что у него было с Какаши, неприглядной правдой. Чунин прикусил изнутри щеку, подавляя безрадостный смешок. Вот уж точно, героиня Ичи-Ичи.  
– Когда умираю, на меня всегда накатывает прилив храбрости, – ответил, наконец, он.  
Какаши улыбнулся и наклонился, упершись кулаками рядом с ногами Ируки.  
– Мог бы сдержаться и побыть чуточку менее храбрым.  
Сейчас Ирука понимал, откуда взялась та неловкость, что отравляла ему настроение с самого пробуждения.  
– Ты злишься, – медленно сказал он.  
– Если ты так думаешь, то, наверное, так и есть, – холодно и насмешливо сказал Какаши. – В конце концов, ты, сенсей, отлично меня знаешь.  
Ирука опять покраснел, но теперь скорее от злости, чем от смущения.  
– Какаши, не будь такой скотиной, – буркнул Ирука. Он заставил себя сесть, слишком взбудораженный, чтобы обращать внимание на уколы боли, посылаемые его телом в качестве предупреждения. У него не получилось бы спорить с Какаши, если бы он лежал на спине как покойник – раненый,  _беззащитный_. – Я же не просил тебя о взаимности. И вообще ничего у тебя не просил, так что у тебя нет причин для злости, тем более – такой силы.  
Какаши надолго замолчал, потом поднялся с кровати, привычно ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь, спросив напоследок:  
– Умино Ирука, ты всегда такой идиот?  
– По крайней мере, не такой отмороженный, как некоторые, – яростно ответил Ирука дрожащим от злости голосом.  
Какаши, уходя, нарочито осторожно и бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь. Ирука уставился на несчастную дверь, обуреваемым гневом и смущением. И нахлынувшим чувством одиночества. Разумеется, это лекарства виноваты в том, что его глаза защипало от горячих слез. Черт побери, что тут сейчас произошло?   


***

  
На выписку Ируки из больницы Какаши не пришел. Ирука твердил себе, что ему все равно: если Какаши не мог принять его чувства, то им лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Так что домой Ируку сопровождал Наруто, заполнивший его квартиру суматохой, веселой болтовней и улыбками. В присутствии Наруто оставаться несчастным было невозможно, и хорошее настроение сохранилось и после его ухода, когда Ирука прибирал вечно создаваемый Наруто легкий беспорядок.  
Ирука составил последние тарелки в раковину, чтобы вымыть их попозже, рухнул на диван, и запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок. Глаза жгло. Ирука закрыл их и осторожно перекатился на бок, помня о раненом плече. На диване он и уснул, и проснулся только утром, в полном одиночестве.  
Ему снилась кровь и темные глаза Какаши.  
После сна с лица Ируки не сходила унылая гримаса, возвращавшаяся вновь и вновь, пока он следовал привычному утреннему распорядку. Квартира казалась маленькой и пустой, и Ирука вдруг резко и сильно пожалел об организованном хаосе больницы. Чунин нахмурился еще сильнее и швырнул зубную щетку обратно в стаканчик так, что она завертелась на месте и стукнулась о вторую. Зубную щетку Какаши.  
Ирука потер переносицу. Что это с ним? Он что, тоскует по Какаши?  
– Вот уж точно нет, – буркнул Ирука, – только не по этой скотине.  
Налитая в раковину вода за ночь остыла и стала какой-то серой. Ирука сморщился от отвращения и решил, что тарелки вполне могут еще немного подождать, а ему нужно кофе. Он скучал по кофе, с ним все становилось немного лучше. Ирука запустил кофе вариться и схватил с полки первую попавшуюся кружку. У нее на боку оказался логотип Ичи-Ичи, и Ирука послал фильтрующемуся кофе укоряющий взгляд.   
Тот, с кем просто периодически трахаются, не должен оставлять столько своих вещей, чтобы они захламили всю квартиру... Ирука скривил губы в невеселой улыбке, насмехаясь над тем, насколько драматический ход приняли его мысли за последние несколько дней.   
– Теперь это моя кружка, – сказал Ирука, зная, что ведет себя как ребенок, но ему было наплевать. Он уселся за стол и махнул кружкой в направлении дома Какаши, прежде чем сделать глоток. Кофе был хорош.  
Страдая от нехватки сил больше, чем ожидал, Ирука почти все время проводил дома, проверяя контрольные, устроенные не одну неделю назад – контрольные, о которых его ученики наверняка давно забыли, и ему придется потрудиться, чтобы заставить их вспомнить этот материал. Уголки рта дернулись в улыбке – Ирука скучал по возмущенным воплям своих классов и был бы рад снова вернуться к ним. Хотя сейчас темп его работы был ниже обычного, проверка не заняла много времени. Закончив, чунин принялся за домашние дела – пересадил растения на подоконнике, подремонтировал треснутые рамки у картин и даже сподобился передвинуть мебель, истребляя скопившуюся под ней пыль.   
Он проводил слишком много времени, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о Какаши, потому что мысли всегда сопровождались вспышкой обиды на такое явное предательство. Но этого бы не случилось, если бы он сам ни ждал от Какаши чего-то иного, тогда столь резкий отказ не ранил бы его так глубоко. Ирука раздраженно отшвырнул от себя пыльную тряпку. Какаши мог быть ужасно настырным – даже когда его тут не было.  
И Ирука о нем не думал. Вот не думал, и все тут.  
Весь в пыли и расстроенных чувствах, Ирука пошел в ванную.  
И замер, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Накинутое на шею полотенце скрывало синяки на раненом плече, хотя он и так на них насмотрелся – их невозможно было не видеть. Но до этого Ирука не обращал внимание на побледневший кружок шрама на левой груди, и теперь он осторожно изучал его, трогая пальцами выпуклую в этом месте кожу, чувствуя, как бьется прямо под ней сердце.  
 _Ирука-сенсей, ты умер._  
Умино Ирука, ты всегда такой идиот?  
Он обхватил себя руками и смеялся до тех пор, пока не заболело в груди.   


***

  
– Я идиот, – сказал Ирука.  
Какаши задумчиво посмотрел на него, продолжая держать дверь открытой.  
– Заходи, – сказал он и втащил Ируку внутрь, когда тот вдруг засомневался. Закрыв за ними дверь, Какаши прислонился к ней и скрестил руки на груди.  
Бронежилета на нем не было, а вот маска была. Ирука не знал, о чем это говорит – если такие детали вообще что-то значили. Он неловко поправил свой «хвост», растеряв все слова от того, что вот он, стоит в квартире Какаши, а Какаши холодно изучает его покрасневшее лицо.  
– Ты был прав, – наконец, сказал Ирука, – я идиот.  
– Ну, раз ты так говоришь… – согласился Какаши. Он взял Ируку за здоровое плечо и толкнул его на диван. – Прежде, чем мы продолжим сеанс самобичевания – как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– В целом неплохо, – ответил Ирука. – А я выкинул твою зубную щетку.  
Удивленный Какаши коротко и неприятно хохотнул:   
– Ты что, пришел именно это мне сказать?  
– Нет, – Ирука глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел Какаши прямо в глаза. – Прости. Не за то, что сказал «Люблю», а за то, как я это сделал. Я думал только о себе и причинил тебе боль, но я просто…  
– Идиот, – подсказал Какаши.  
– Я знаю, ты злишься…  
– В бешенстве.  
– …но я тебя люблю. – Было нелегко не отводить взгляд от прикрытого маской лица Какаши. Куда проще было уйти – на этот раз навсегда. – И надеюсь, что, возможно, ты чувствуешь то же самое.  
Какаши задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Надо же, сенсей, в этот раз ты даже не помираешь. Впечатлен.  
– Не будь такой скотиной, – буркнул Ирука.  
Лицо джонина едва уловимо смягчилось, просветлело, сбрасывая напряжение. Ирука вдруг осознал, что не ему одному тут неловко.  
– Ты со всеми своими любовниками так мило обращаешься? – поинтересовался Какаши, согрев тон ноткой юмора.  
– Только с тобой, – Ирука чуть помедлил, прежде чем ехидно продолжить: – Хотя ты несноснейший любовник из всех, что у меня были. И я люблю тебя, Какаши.  
Какаши стремительно наклонился к нему и грубо ухватил его за подбородок.  
– Ирука, если ты когда-нибудь снова решишь умереть за меня…  
– Не могу обещать, что не попытаюсь, – Ирука дотронулся до держащей его ладони, и когда Какаши не воспротивился, обхватил пальцами запястье джонина, удерживая его на месте. – Но могу обещать, что больше никогда не буду молчать о важном, пока не станет слишком поздно. Не хочу повторения нынешней твоей боли.  
– Как ты думаешь, я у всех и каждого оставляю в квартире свою зубную щетку? – вдруг спросил Какаши.  
– Что?  
– Ты же не выкинул мою кружку с Ича-Ичей, правда?  
– Нет. Но к чему ты…  
Поцелуй был неожиданным, но весьма желанным. Какаши утянул Ируку дальше на диван и лег сверху, заново узнавая очертания тела Ируки, ощущение его кожи под пальцами. Когда Какаши провел ногтями по шраму над сердцем Ируки, тот вздрогнул всем телом и тихо вскрикнул.  
– А теперь я скажу ясно и четко, чтобы даже до тебя дошло, – сказал Какаши. – Я тебя люблю.  
– Тогда я вытащу твою зубную щетку из мусорки, – срывающимся голосом пообещал Ирука.

Конец


End file.
